Confecion
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Por fin es el dia, el dia en el que Obito Uchiha le dira a su querida compañera lo que siente, cual sera el desenlace de esta loca historia? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: este fanfic se basa en un universo paralelo, kakashi, obito y rin estan juntos aun y ya son jounin

Declaimer: los personajes de naruto son propiedad de masashi kishimoto la historia es mia

Confesion

-y que tal si me dice que no?- un nervioso jounin de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color caminaba nervioso, ese seria el dia que se le declararia a rin

-vamos obito, hace 2 años que no la ves tieness que decirselo ya!- guy grito emocionado

-pe-pero-el chico de cabello plateado lo empujo

-deja de titubear y haslo-los 3 llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, varia gente le daba la bienvenida a los ninjas que regresaban despues de un largo tiempo en la aldea de la neblina, obito buscaba a la castaña con la mirada, estaba muy nervioso, guy y kakashi platicaban detras de el

-demonios no la veo!-dijo el azabache desesperado

-sensei!-una voz chillona detras de los 3 jounin los hizo voltear

-que quieres naruto?-respondio kakashi mirando al joven genin

-sasuke y sakura me dijeron que viniera a decirle que se apurara por que tenemos que irnos pronto'ttebayo-el chico no tomo aire hasta que termino de hablar, kakashi suspiro

-ok...vamos...-el chico comenzo a caminar frente al peliplata, kakashi se despidio alzando la mano y se fue tras el chico, guy y obito los miraron alejarse, por un momento obito olvido a lo que iba.

-hey! Obito-kun! Guy-san!-los dos voltearon y vieron a la chica castaña que obito esperaba ver con tantas ancias, ella corrio hacia ellos y obito no pudo contenerse y corrio a abrazarla, la chica rio por que el azabache la habia alzado y la abrazaba fuerte

-hahaha yo tambien te extrañe obito-ella lo miro con ternura, despues de 2 años de no verlo ya extrañaba a ese chico, extrañaba a su sensei y a kakashi. Obito queria decirle ya todo a rin pero era algo imprudente, primero debia asegurarse de que a ella ya no le gustaba kakashi y debia intentar saber si el tenia oportunidad

-obito has cambiado mucho-sonrio y se sonrojo al ver a su compañero muy cambiado, ya no usaba gogles que cubrian su banda ninja, sus facciones ya no eran de un joven, ahora eran de un hombre y su mirada dulce era mas profunda y seria

-jeje-se rasco la nuca ruborizado-tu tambien cambiaste rin-chan-dijo mirandola de pies a cabeza y haciendo que la chica se ruborizara mas, despues recordo a kakashi-llegaste algo tarde kakashi ya se fue con su equipo-bajo la mirada

-aaa cierto tambien lo queria saludar, quiero que me cuente todo sobre mitarashi-san y el-sonrio con malicia, obito abrio los ojos grandes, asi que era cierto lo de anko y el eh?, el nunca lo admitia pero ahora y habia matado 2 pajaros de un tiro

-jejeje, yo pense que eran rumores nada mas-rio el uchiha

-wow! Sabia que ese kakashi tenia algo que ver con anko mitarashi, se nota que aun siente la llama de la juventud!-guy estaba entusiasmado detras de ellos, rin rio por la reaccion del jounin, guy los miro y rapidamente reaccionó

-muy bien chicos, yo me tengo que ir a hacer unos pendientes, los veo luego! Ciao!-salio disparado del lugar, los chicos lo vieron y rieron juntos

-ese guy-san nunca cambiara-rio rin

-si pero asi lo queremos-los dos rieron y se miraron sonriendo, obito reacciono y miro hacia otro lado todo ruborizado, rin sonrio se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, luego abrazo al chico haciendo que un intenso escalofrio lo recorriera y se ruborizara

-te extrañe mucho...-la chica seguia abrazando al azabache y el rapido correspondio al abrazo, despues se separaron

-este emm ri-rin-chan quieres que te ayude con tus cosas-el chico miraba al suelo, la castaña sonrio

-emm gracias obito-kun, vamos y te platico todo lo que hize en este largo tiempo, obito sonrio, cargo una gran mochila que rin traia y juntos se fueron a casa de la chica...

La castaña abrio la puerta del departamento y sonrio al volver a ver su casa, dejo sus cosas en el sofa y se dirigio a la cocina, no tenia nada, suspiro al sentir sus tripas rugiendo de hambre, el uchiha la miro, bajo la mochila y fue con ella

-quieres ir a ramen ichiraku?-ella se giro y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-claro!-esa reaccion hizo que obito riera, rin sonrio pero recordó que tenia que ir a reportarse con lord hokage o como ella lo llamaba, minato-sensei-pero obito-el chico la miro-primero vamos a la torre hokage-el asintio y salieron del departamento.

En el camino hacia la torre obito iba pensando en su siguiente movida, rin solo miraba al rededor viendo que no cambio mucho la aldea en 2 años, el chico sonreia al ver sonreir a Rin, le encantaba esa linda sonrisa que la hacia ver mas linda, el caminaba sin dejar de mirarla cuendo derrepente su camino se freno gracias a un poste de luz

-Obito-kun estas bien?!-el chico se sobaba la frente, sintio como si una careta lo hubiera golpeado, le dolio mas que los golpes que le daba anko cuando se burlaba de su cabello

-auch!-estaba fuera de servicio asi que no traia el protector ninja y por eso estba tan adolorido, rin le quito la mano de la frente y vio una marca roja en la frente del Uchiha, puso su mano en la frente y sintio el golpe, no habia sido tan grave. Obito miraba a rin consentrada, se veia muy seria, ella lo miro a los ojos y una ronrisita burlona se dibujo en su rostro

-estas bien...-el chico suspiro-pero a la otra fijate por donde vas-rio divertida el chico fruncio el ceño y se ruborizo

-me asustaste con tu exprecion seria-ella rio mas

-anda ya dejate esa frente y vamos con minato-sensei-el chico comenzo a seguirla al caminar-y pon atencion-rio burlesca

-jaja chistosa-ella lo miro y rio al ver su expresion de enojo


	2. Chapter 2

Confesion

-adelante!-una voz se oyó dentro del despacho, la puerta se abrió y los dos jounin entraron, el rubio dentro de la oficina se levanto de su asiento algo emocionado y sonrio al verlos-Rin regresaste!-La castaña sonrio

-Minato-sensei lo extrañe!-la chica abrazo a lord hokage, después se retiro de el

-cómo te fué?-el rubio sonreia viendo a su alumna, eataba un poco cambiada, su cabello era mas largo y traia otra vestimenta

-pues fue algo cansado, lady mizukage es algo ruda y eso fue lo mas pesado-minato sonrio, a simple vista lady mizukage se veia como una mujer bella y delicada pero en el campo de batalla era una gran guerrera, aunque la ultima vez que la vio pelear fue contra su amada kushina y fue algo incomodo ver a una de los kages y a su esposa pelear en una feroz batalla. El rubio miro al azabache algo nervioso mirando hacia la ventana -que sucede Obito- minato sonrio, sabia que era lo que estaba pasandole, Rin.

-amm na-nada Minato-sensei- obito miro hacia un lado, el solo se sentia nervioso cuando estaba con rin y cuando minato lo miraba con la "mirada acusadora", el rubio sonrio, derrepente las tripas de rin volvieron a rugir haciendo que ella se apretara el abdomen

-rin estas bien?-Obito miro a la chica con expresion hambrienta

-solo es hambre-ella sonrio

-deberian de ir a comer algo- el hokage miro a Obito- vamos, que esperas? El chico se ruborizo

-s-si Minato-sensei-luego miro a la castaña- Rin vamos a comer?- la chica sonrio

-ese era el plan no?- el se rasco la cabeza, los dos se despidieron y salieron del lugar. Llegaron a ichiraku, comieron y despues regresaron a casa de Rin.

-bueno, amm te veo mañana- Obito estaba algo nervioso

-oye espera, no te quieres quedar un rato?- Rin lo sorprendio con ese comentario

-en serio?-

-si-se ruborizo "es mi oportunidad! Vamos obito dicelo" penso el moreno

-ok-sonrio

Los dos entraron en el departamento, Rin le ofrecio un poco de agua al chico, se sentaron a ver un poco de television y platicaron un momento.

"ya es hora!" penso Obito mirando de reojo a su compañera, antes de poder hacer algo la chica se recargo e su hombro, el por inercia recargo su cabeza en la de ella. La chica levanto la mirada y vio a su compañero, era guapo, tierno y curioso, le gustaba estar con el y se sentia muy cooda con el. El chico sintio la mirada de la castaña y la miro, ella desvio la mirada algo sonrojada, Obito sonrio y se aparto un poco.

-Rin tengo que hablar contigo- ella lo miro curiosa

-dime-

-mira, yo tenia pensado decirtelo hace rato pero hasta ahorita me llego valor- una risita nerviosa salio de sus labios, la chica esperaba ansiosa lo que tenia que hablar con ella.

-te fuiste durante un tiempo, amm cambiaste mucho en el aspecto fisico pero para mi siempre seras la misma- ella sintio algo en su pecho

-aha-dijo ansiosa

-te conosco hace años, por un tiempo fuiste como mi hermana, luego mi amiga, te trate de ayudar con Kakashi y eso pero al final nada resulto- la chica seguia mirando a Obito-bueno el punto es que desde hace tiempo tu... Tu me... Tu me gustas- el Uchiha de volvio rojo como su sharingan

-en serio?-los ojos de Rin brillaron como estrellas

-si y tambien te quiero mucho y amm pues yo amm quiero pedirte que... Que seas... Que seas mas que una amiga, quiero que seas mi novia-dijo firme, luego se ruborizo- claro, si tu quieres- la chica lo miro fijamente y sonrio

-te tardaste mucho- rio burlesca

-en serio?- dijo apenado

-si pero estas a tiempo- el chico sonrio

-esntonces?-

-si quiero- en ese momento el se avalanzo a ella y la abrazo, estaba muy feliz, el quedo encima de ella en el sofa, los dos se miraron fijamente, se acercaron y se dieron su primer beso de novios, despues todo empezo a subir de tono asi que censurare eso.

.

.

.

.

Por fin eran una pareja, eran felices y Obito, Obito sentia que vivia un cuento de hadas.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos años y un dia llego una noticia a la pareja, el clan Uchiha tendria un nuevo miembro y no presizamente por la señora Rin Uchiha si no por algo mas lindo y algo estresante... Pero esa es otra historia...

Bien queridos lectores y lectoras, que tal quedo? Si quieren continuacion del two-shot avisen y yo con gusto sigo n.n

Es todo, gracias por leer


End file.
